fandom_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nubis Jackson William
Short Note:' A loyal fox to his cause, Nubis would fight to the very end to defend his honor, his family, and the Order of 1100. Though many times he could become very emotional and likely unstable. 'Extra Facts About Nubis:' Name: '''Nubis Jackson William '''Nick Name: '''Nubis '''Age: 21 Birthday: May 25, 3020 Birthplace: In a small Carpenter's family, outside the capital of the Lipsion Kingdom. Species: Buthuaian Fox Gender: Male Height: 4"5' Weight: 120lbs. Fur Color: '''Yellow & White '''Eye Color: Green (without contact lenses) and light blue (with contact lenses). Attire: Assassin's Outfit (When on missions) and regular wear (and old fashion air suit, worn by pilots of the LAF). Current Living Status: Traveling different dimensions, no permanent home. Alignment: '''Good '''Family: '''The William Family '''Intreset: None Theme Song: '''Nightwish, Last Ride of the Day '''Appearance: Fallen Skies: Rise of Evil 'Biography:' Born on May 5th, 3020; Nubis was brought into a Carpenter Family on the planet Buthua. The family was well known in Kingdom of Lipsion for centuries due to their carpentry skills. At the age of 5, Nubis decides to play in his father's work shed and uncovered something that would change the course of his life forever. As he moves a pile of dust off an old trunk, Nubis sees a symbol located on the top. Curious about it, the young fox opens the box revealing and old blue outfit with brass buttons and unique design, He runs out of the shed and into the family house. Hoping not to get caught, the young fox runs up to the attic and tries on the outfit which was clearly bigger than him. As he backs up, Nubis accidently trips down the stairs only to be caught be his father Ralph William. This is where Nubis's adventure begins... At the age of 20, after 15 years of working in the family carpentry Business Nubis decides to ask his father about the outfit he found when he was 5 years old. "My boy, that is not just no ordinary outfit...it is the secret order uniform for assassins", he says throwing a log into the fireplace. Without his father knowing he brings it out again and puts it on, this time it fits him to the point of him enjoying it. Nubis decides to walk to his father while wear the uniform, the light of the fire gleams off the brass buttons. "I see you can fit it now...I guess you are the next one..", the father says as he gets up and places a hand on his shoulder. "Inside the suit is a envelop, open it when you depart..until then gather supplies and say good bye to the family. At the break of dawn you will be heading to this location", he says as he hands Nubis a map. At the break of dawn Nubis hugs his family members before his departure, some of them including his mother cried as he left only carrying the necessary supplies to get to his destination. A week of wondering lead Nubis to a cave opening, as he enters the cave he was knocked out by a blunt object and brought down 2000ft under ground to a large facility. Nubis wakes up in a seat looking at the main floor of the facility, "welcome to the order Nubis Williams, we have been waiting." He turns the chair around to a female figure sitting in front of him , only realizing its the king's daughter. "What is this place?", he asks. "I am Oasis Lipsion, daughter of King Alexander, and this is the Order of 1100..your destiny", she says as she hands him a folder. "I'll discuss more about it as we take a walk, I cannot stand still to save my life", she says as she escorts him out of the room. For years Nubis trains under the secret order, traveling dimensions, seeing new life forms, fighting the evil within, and finding his true purpose...what will that be? 'Weapon's & Equipment's:' *Jefferson Sleeve Blades *.347 Magnum *Rope Dart *Smoke Bombs *Flash Bang *Dart Launcher *Enfused Outfit- Newer version of the Assassin Outfits, suited for dimensional travels. *Opened Envelop- Contains a picture of his family, letters, and documentation. 'Strength's an Weaknesses:' '''''Strength's: Dimensional Travel: During his training, a chip was implanted into Nubis's head to stabilize it for dimensional traveling. As he enters the new area, Nubis's mind wills begin to adopt to the environment around him. Stealth Attack: Being trained as an assassin, Nubis has gained the skill of stealthily taking out his targets, This skill is mostly used when Nubis preforms either a stealthy surprise or and "air" assassination. ''Weaknesses: '''Poor Knowledge:' Traveling to other unknown dimensions, Nubis does not known what is going to happen. He always enters a dimension thinking it would be his last. This weakness effects Nubis "mental state", mostly focused on his thinking. Dimensional Cool down: During his travels, Nubis can only switch dimensions after an one week cool down forcing him to remain in the current dimension for the remaining week. This affects Nubis speed and evasiveness allowing his enemies to have more time to hunt him down due to the recharge. This also affects Nubis's supply, forcing him to go into hiding after an assassination. 20/40 Vision: This affects Nubis heavily, he currently wears a special kind of contact lenses to improve his sight. But, without them Nubis is only allowed to see ten in front of him before going blurry. This affects his sight. 'Trivia:' *Nubis is not Mobian, but has traveled to Mobius many times under a disguise. *On another timeline, Nubis was married to Oasis and had 5 childern. *Nubis loos exactly like his father. 'Gallery:' Category:(TM) The-Bismarck Pages Category:Male Category:Fox Category:Assassin Category:Order of 1100 Category:Loyal Category:Pilot